


[Cover Art] for Heart On A String

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art





	[Cover Art] for Heart On A String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSpirit/gifts), [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart On A String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930855) by [AngelSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSpirit/pseuds/AngelSpirit). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Heart On A String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642224) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



Cover art for the podfic of [Heart On A String](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4642224), written by [AngelSpirit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSpirit/pseuds/AngelSpirit) and performed by [consulting_smartass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass) ♥

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on tumblr: [iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
